Welcome To Mystery
by Zoi Wulf
Summary: Blaine is on vacation for the Summer and fights a battle every step of the way. He isn't even in his freshmen year yet. Rated T for language and some themes. I am terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter One: Imagine a Place

This was it; it felt like the four walls were closing in on him. Blaine knew this feeling very well, so well that it was almost masochistic making it last. It was impossible for his father not to be heard by the neighbors, but all they did was offer him comforting looks of reassurance. For someone who didn't want every single person in the neighborhood to know his son was gay, it sure didn't make him voice his opinion any less.

With a small knock at the door the broken boy lifted his head, hazy. He was sure it wasn't his dad; there would have been much louder calls of "fag" or "queer." That only left his younger brother Nate, robotically he cautiously stood up, so as not to alert his dad he could move, and opened the door just enough to let the younger sibling in.

Though Nate was two years younger than Blaine, only 13, and yet two three or four inches taller as well. He had seen so much. It was never supposed to be this way. Blaine shouldn't of let his brother see him battered and bruised. "Blaine, I know what you're thinking. Its okay now, I know… I know I'm still young like people say. Age doesn't tell you how much you know though, just how long you've been here."

"Can you help me cover up the marks on my back?" Blaine had all he could do to look into his brother's eyes. They were so open, not at all surprised by his asking. It gave him chills at just how well Nate could see through him sometimes.

"You're like glass you know," the taller of the two mumbled.

Blaine just stared at him wide-eyed. How did he just know? I really must be like glass if he knows why I'm thinking

"Blaine…? Blaine. You okay? I mean I know I said you bruise easily, but I thought I was lightly speaking. Sorry if I hurt you," Nate looked at him, shades under his eyes tired from the day's events.

"I'm fine, just caught off guard, I always forget your only eleven and yet you are completely comfortable putting concealer on my should blades and reading me like a book."

"I do have you to thank for that, you taught me to read books at three years old, music at five."

Blaine chuckled, "you wouldn't leave me alone until I did eventually teach you," staring at his hands, things were so simple then, "my name was the first word out of your mouth. From that date on you would follow me until I taught you something every day." He wanted to add on: _now it seems like you're teaching me,_ but he kept that to himself.

"I miss it," Nate's voice was soft as helped his older brother put his shirt back on. As soon as it was, Blaine was back curled up against the wall on the right side of his bed; Nate shifted so he was leaning against the wall were the non-existent headboard would have been (Blaine had gotten rid of it after his father slammed him into it one night cracking it.) Nate watched the whole scene play out from the cracked door. It was unbelievable that it wasn't even a year ago. After a long pause he mumbled to himself, "Blaine, I'm sorry."

Unexpectedly hearing him, not even noticing it had gotten quieter, the normally bubbly boy turned over with furrowed brow and stared at his brother. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, that I wasn't the older brother, and then I could protect you or something; kinda like you do for me sometimes without knowing it."

Utterly dazed and confused Blaine just kept staring. Crap, the corners of his vision were starting to go black again. Taking his brothers hand he laid him down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Nathanial you do protect me, more than I could ask for. I don't think I could ever make it up to you for helping me at night and letting me vent," he confessed just above a whisper, he didn't know where his father was in the house.

Turning over to face his brother he leaned their foreheads together, feet hanging slightly off the bed. His thought being tugged under by drowsiness. _Tonight I needed to… it will wait. _Closing his eyes as well, he let his thoughts fade, not trying to grasp them. "G'night Blaine."

"Night bro," he replied, voice hoarse from the screaming earlier and straining it just now.

With that they slept. The fan rustling both of their curls, keeping them cool in the summer's heat. The light from the ceiling fan on as bright as it went. Neither woke up until two in the afternoon the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: I would much love some criticism, this is the first story I've even written fan-fiction wise. As I said I would love the reviews, just no flaming. Thanks! The name is from the song "Welcome to Mystery" by The Plain White T's. I'm not going to take this story in the normal Dalton style though, I'm gonna spin it a bit when it gets that far. Not following the Glee story line, but I will have those characters too eventually. I don't own glee, never would, I'd ruin it. XP This one was kinda short, the next one will be longer if people want me to keep writing. :)**


	2. Chapter Two: You Can Always Escape To

Blaine wasn't first to stir the next morning. It was only four and still dark out; yet, there sat Nate staring at the still half asleep boy. "Get up! We're heading over to Kat's today remember."

The older just threw a pillow at him and they both where thrown into a hushed fit of laughter. "Blaine, up now. Get dressed!"

Dodging a pair of swim trunks being thrown at him, the later got up. "It's only," he began, checking the clock, "Four o' eight in the morning!" His mouth hung open slightly and he shook his head furiously. They were going to be late.

In a giggling fit Nate pulled his brother into their shared bathroom across the hall. The shorter grabbing a duffle bag on the way. Soon Blaine was catching towels, multiple bottles of different sunscreens and suntan lotions. Finally on the way out after both of them were dressed in trunks and white T's (Blaine with his pink sunglasses.) "Nate!"

Ahh, there was the harsh and angry whisper he was looking for. Slowly walking in the taller held up his hands in surrender, "Not today."

He couldn't help but laugh out loud as Blaine tried jumping for his hair gel. Eventually he gave up and quietly dragged his brother to the car.

The successfully made it out alive and were a few yards away from the house when Nate plugged his iPod into the speakers. All of a sudden the bass started blasting and, surprising Blaine into complete shock, started singing.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather,_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner,_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter,_

_All we need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,_

_Baby tonight,_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it…_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete!_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you."_

"What I like this song," they both started laughing at Nathanial's remark. At that, they both belted out the next verse.

"_From New York to L.A, getting high rock n' rollin,_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning,_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis,_

_What they need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line,_

_Baby tonight,_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it._

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete!_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had."_

The sneakier of the two left the later addition singing the bridge and first chorus by himself. Blaine noticed half was through the bridge and stared wide-eyed at Nate for a minute. That is, before peeling his eyes off of him and putting them back on the road.

"_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need!_

_Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete!_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy!_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_You-y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you."_

All the passenger could do was smile. _Last night must have killed him; he needed this more than any of us. _Nate only though about his brother when he finished the last chorus with him, backing him up and harmonizing.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you, you, you."_

It was going to be a long car trip. They were driving all the way from Westerville to Zanesville. And up next on the shuffle was an older The CAB song. Make that a very long ride.

* * *

When they arrived at Kat's house both boys were in shock. The house was practically a mansion, and very modern at that. Neither had been to her house. Nate was the only one who actually knew her. Well, sort of; she was kind of a pen-pal he talked to on this totally awesome blogging site.

"Well don't just stand there you two come on in!" Both looked up to see a tall ginger haired girl waving from the balcony to the right of them. "What are you waiting for?"

Nate ran up the long driveway dropping the bag he had brought on the lawn. "Come on Blaine!" he yelled back, and then tripped and stumbled up the stairs up to the door.

"I think I'll walk, but thanks."

"Suit yourself!"

The door opened and Nate fell into Kat who caught him by his hips, "Well this is a nice welcome, I get a sexy guy in my arms and you've been here less than ten minutes."

"Since when do you think I'm sexy?"

The older brother walked up behind him and pulled him up. "Since you practically just landed on top of her?"

"Actually, you both are," she started laughing and turned inside walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. She bypassed a bar and several windows as she went. "So what do you think?"

Blaine finally piped up, "This is unreal, do you actually live here?"

"Yeah, I'm paying for it slowly, my mom stays here with me normally, but she left to visit her brother in Orlando."

Nathanial leaned against the counter and started taking in the large open room, "But you said you were sixteen."

Finally relaxing, the older added with a laugh, "She probably wants to rape your _sexy_ body and chain you in the basement."

"I am sixteen, but I'm finishing my high school courses online, and looking out for some collages, more free time for art, my list goes on."

The two brothers looked like someone just yelled stupefy. You could do all of that? Completely tuned out until Kat splashed them with water, "You look like I just told you we were on Mars. What's up? By the way I never did catch your name hobbit."

Blaine pretended to have a pained look of shock on his face, "I am Blaine of the Anderson family, and I am not a hobbit. I am a short human."

"Well Blaine, can you swim? Or can you play pool, maybe even some darts?"

"All three of course!" He had no idea how to play pool or darts, but wouldn't admit it.

"Good, you all are staying here for two weeks, guest rooms are upstairs on the right," Kat handed them both drinks of a strange redish color. "And Blaine of the Anderson family, my name I had legally changed to Kat of the Mystery family. Welcome to Mystery you two." With that she left with a grin similar to the Cheshire cat.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was a bit trickier to write, and very fluffy. I had them going in a lot of different directions because I really wanted to set how crazy Kat's house is (I built it on the Sims 3 o-o'). Also you start to see what the boys are really like away from the family, Blaine is very out of character it seems, but it's not I promise. There is a lot still to come! :) Final thought: The reviews help tremendously with my writing structure and if I leave gaps they will be filled in the next chapter. x3 I don't own Glee, though you could only imagine if I did. Songs: "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert, and mention of the band The CAB.**


	3. Chapter Three: I Just Want You To Know

Blaine being unusually blunt turned to his younger brother with his head tilted. "Are you absolutely positive she isn't a murderer? 'Cause if she is that's totally cool," he cringed, "but it would be nice to know. That is, before my body is bloody and mangled."

The younger swallowed hard and bit his lip. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Just, don't. "Let's go find our rooms."

The shorter handed Nate his bag he picked up from the front yard. Then he proceeded to peel his feet from to floor, and dragging him again, led him to the two doors in the hall they just passed.

"Which door do you think goes up?" The obvious question making its way off of both of the brothers lips. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Snickers made their way over a seemingly invisible loud speaker. "Let the fun begin!" Kat had this whole place wired and rigged with technology, neither knew it yet. "Come with me. To the Emerald City." That's where she stopped talking and all of a sudden music started blaring over the speakers.

Nate and Blaine's eyes widened. They knew this song, they watched the Broadway show on the computer one day. More like five times, and they knew all the words. How though did she know? It was just last week. Blaine took over Elphaba's part, and the other Galinda's; like wise they harmonized for the rest.

_"One short day,_

_In the Emerald City._

**Nate** (laughing might I add): _Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!_

_One short day,_

_In the Emerald City._

_One short day:_

_In the Emerald City._

_One short day,_

_Full of so much to do._

_Ev'ry way,_

_That you look in the city,_

_There's something exquisite,_

_You'll want to visit,_

_Before the day's through."_

The door on the right opened up making them both jump. No one was behind it, but laughing and tripping they ran up the stairs behind it and went along with it.

"**Blaine:** _There are buildings tall as Quoxwood trees!_

**Nate:** _Dress salons!_

**Blaine:** _Libraries!_

**Nate:** _Palaces!_

**Blaine:** _Museums!_

**Both: **_A hundred strong,_

_There are wonders like I've never seen!_

**Nate:** _It's all grand_

**Blaine** (Watching the stair lights flash the green): _It is all green!_

**Both:** _And I think we've found the place where we belong!_

_I wanna be,_

_In this hoi polloi!_

**Blaine:** _So I'll be back for good someday,_

**Nate: **_To make my life and make my way!"_

They tried the door both looking at each other, but as they sang, "But for today, we'll wander and enjoy..." there was a small click and the door opened. The house was full of tricks. There was a screen of smoke they walked through, and turned to see Kat joining the for the rest of the song.

_"One short day,_

_In the Emerald City._

_One short day,_

_To have a lifetime of fun._

_One short day,_

_And we're warning the city._

_Now that we're in here,_

_You'll know we've been here,_

_Before we are done!"_

Nate shouted over the music "Elphie - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!" The trio, still stumbling off of a giddy high, wandered into a large room. Kat snapped her fingers and all of the lights started fading back and forth with the pace of the music between green and gold. Then, unbeknown from where, glitter started raining down lightly on all of them. They just continued like everything going on was normal.

_"Who's the mage,_

_Whose major itinerary,_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage,_

_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning,_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo - oo -oo_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!)"_

Kat and Nate took up the higher part, Blaine took the under-lyrics.

_"One short day... Who's the mage,_

_In the Emerald City... Whose major itinerary?_

_One short day... Is making all Oz merrier,_

_To have a lifetime... Whose the sage who,_

_Of fun... Sagely sailed in to save,_

_What a way... Our posteriors?_

_To be seeing the city:_

**Blaine and Nate:** _Where so many roam to,_

_We'll call it home, too!_

_And then, just like now,_

_We can say:_

_We're just two friends,_

**Blaine: **_Two good friends,_

**Nate:** _Two best friends,_

**All:**_ Sharing one wonderful,_

_One short..._

**Kat** (interrupted taking part of guard): _The Wizard will see you now!_

**The Trio:** _Day!"_

The lights all faded down and the glitter stopped. It was pitch black. Then the lights faded back to a normal white color, but the glitter was gone. They both dropped what they where carrying and stared at the floor. "It's a funhouse, so to speak. It's not the only weird thing that will happen. Mystery remember?" Kat's voice had gotten their attention and they picked their stuff back up. "Come on this way." She skipped down the hall to two doors at the end of the hall. It seemed to get even longer as you walked, the walls changing sizes.

"If I remember right, Blaine?" she nodded to him and he did so back to confirm. "Okay you're on the right, and Nate, the left. There is a shared bathroom so you don't get lost." Kat smirked. "The rooms do have a habit of moving." She clapped and both doors opened, she laughed and nodded to the two. After lifting Nate's jaw lightly back into place she pranced down the hall and took a turn somewhere.

Blaine gave his brother a huge smile and gently pushed him into his room and walked into his. The next thing he did was run to close and lock the adjoining bathroom door. Then slowly walked back and closed his door, and locked it as well. Maybe Nate forgot, but Blaine sure hadn't. Today was the day mom died. Nate was too young then, today marked twelve years without her.

He slid down against the door, letting the room sink in. You had a sent of stairs to go up to the bed. There was a small balcony off of that. The stairs made up the dresser. A polished pine floor, cream walls, and white trim. One wall even had an aquarium built in it with colorful fish. The ceiling had floating candles, almost like something you would have seen from Hogwarts.

That's it. This was all a dream and Blaine was going crazy. "Well I might as well take advantage of it," he murmured under his breath. Standing up, a little dizzy he caught himself on the door, he found an acoustic guitar sitting over in the corner. It was dark cherry, black trimmed, and with 24k gold tribal designs set into it. Also, sealed off in coats of a clear finish of some kind.

It wasn't there before though, it confused him. This only made his headache worse. Even more so when he looked back to where it had been after he picked it up. There was a note, scripted on parchment, on the floor.

"Blaine, I knew tonight might be hard. Don't blame Nate, he wanted to cheer you up. Yes, by the way, he knows what today is. He's sulking just as much as you where going to. I'll make sure he's okay, and visit you later. For now, calm your nerves. P.S. There's some pain killers in the medicine cabinet."  
- **_Kat_**

To shaken and confused to even find an explanation, Blaine just smiled warmly and sat out on the balcony with the guitar. Humming at first, he started to sing as he found notes from air. Memories guiding his fingers, to a song he'd heard before.

_"And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Blaine let the tears run down his face. He forgot about the pain killers. He kept playing, the lyrics became lost on his lips though. The scenes of the past years flashing through his mind. Never in the past five years had he spilt tears, not when his father beat him, not when he was shoved into lockers, not even the when he was alone at night in bed. He would sob uncontrollably in his sleep at night. Yet, somehow, the tears never came.

Tonight was different, he fell asleep on the cool stone of the balcony, leaning against the door. The cooler breeze making him feel at home, but the surroundings making him feel safe. Kat hadn't wanted to disturb him, so she left him some food on a small table next to the door. Coving him with a faux fur throw from the bed, she turned the lights off and stood in the doorway. "Blaine, this is only your beginning."

Nate was watching from a crack in the door. Kat had thought he was asleep already, to tired to notice for herself. She shifted into a real cat. The fur a deep bloody red, a small gold ring in her ear, and eyes. Her eyes were orange, with spots of gold, rimmed in black on the outside and around the iris. This was something he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this one was a lot harder to write. I had a terrible case of writers block. I wanted to also flow back into the angst a bit, sorry if you liked the fluffy part lol. I'm not sure about it yet though. Songs: One Short Day, from Wicked and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. One last thing: what do you think about how I wrote the lyrics, I wanted to include it like a theatrical piece. :) I'm gonna stop writing now. Please, review! They really do help me.**


	4. Chapter Four: LOVE Don't Trust Me

Blaine woke up with a start the next morning, forgetting where he was. He fell back from leaning against the door frame and his back hit the floor with a small thud, knocking over the small table a plate was on. Food landed all over him. Rubbing some type of sauce out of his eyes he looks over and Nate is crumpled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Blaine may have been shorter but he was still strong, he glommed Nate and covered him in food as well. The two were rolling around on the floor having a food fight when Kat walked in. Rolling her eyes after standing there for five or six minutes she sighed and did a quick loud strum on the electric guitar she was holding. The two who were distracted soon where curled up on the floor covering their ears.

"Now that I have your attention," Kat smirked, "you two aren't the only ones here for a month." Month? Nate said there were only there for a few days. This would take up the rest of the summer. His eye's widening he glared at Nate, not that he was mad about getting away from the house he resided at. "Yes you two will be here for a month, but I have five of six other guests coming as well. Think of it, I don't know, something like The Real World on MTV. Anyway, I have a friend named Arrow, he'll be here soon. I'm gonna make breakfast, see you in a few." She smiled and turned away pausing for a minute. Something flashed in her eyes and she walked away quietly.

* * *

After both had dressed and showered, they had gone to Blaine's room to clean the food up but found it already spotless and headed downstairs. They were starting to understand how to get from their rooms to the kitchen quite easily. Though the door had moved a lot less far down the hall than before. By the time they actually arrived in the kitchen there was a full table of food. All for only four people there were stacks of pancakes and waffles of various kinds, eggs scrambled, fried, and poached, crepes surrounded by different fruits and toppings. Everything you could imagine.

Nate finally spoke up and was in awe, "How did you... I thought you said you were making breakfast not a buffet." Looking around there was a boy he spotted sitting in a corner looking out at the pool water. He had gorgeous bright blue eyes, almost of liquid turquoise and emerald, spotted with silver. This was in contrast to his shaggy brownish, ginger hair. A shade of auburn, Nate settled with, and the ends slightly wavy, pointing in all different direction.

The boy turned toward him, eyes searching, "You must be Nate, the tall one," he smirked and strode over, moving gracefully, almost gliding. "So that makes you the hobbit, he ruffled Blaine's hair. The "hobbit" as it where had really wished he had his gel.

"And you must be Arrow?"

"Yup, Arrow Dream. That's me," he replied with a big smile, his canines looked slightly sharper than normal. "By the way, before you ask, I'm not British. I did, however spend most of my life there and am moving here for my sophomore year. I'm a Latino Asian." He laughed a light airy laugh as if it was some inside joke and then tipped he head forward and his hair fell over his eyes. "So I heard a lot of good thing," Nate blushes as Arrow twirled him.

There was a knock at the door toward the end of breakfast and a boy and girl walked in through the door. The boy had shoulder length black hair that was teased in the back and the bangs had been gelled, but messily so his hair looked wet. Also, he had fluorescent lime green eyes, and he had bright yellow sunglasses on his head with a huge grin on his face. There were a few, seven really, chains of all different bright colors hanging from black skinny jeans; He wore a turquoise wife-beater and leather vest unbuttoned. "Party's here! Kitty Kat? Did 'ja miss me! Oh, and of course what about my girl Maddi here!" He laughed and picked Kat up and set him on his shoulders.

"Guys this is my younger bro Keegan," she said laughing as he tipped her upside-down, "and Maddi here is his girlfriend, she's a bit in shock like you where Blaine."

He laughed at being included again in the conversation, though he was clearly lost. These people all looked so different, but they all had something similar in the air about them. He looked over at Maddi and gave her a small wave. She was also a bit on the taller side, taller than Blaine at least. She had ginger hair as well, but lighter than Arrow's, it was also dyed with ringed blonde and black raccoon tails on the inner side, bangs growing out at all different lengths; her eyes where a deep chocolate brown, almost black, pupil slightly slitted. She wore a simple black skirt that layered with a deep red bikini top, sunglasses hanging off the middle. "Hey," that was all she said with a slightly surprised smile, then she looked to Kat with bright eyes, "Do you still have the stereo hooked up? I think I have a song to introduce us!" Kat nodded and she whispered something in her ear.

I techno beat vibrated through the speakers. "Ready boys?" Keegan smirked and set Kat down. He went with Maddi into the open living room right next to the kitchen and all the lights went bitch black. A loud techno beat started pulsing through the house starting far away and closing in on the room. Suddenly blacklights started flashing and it turns out that the two had boy paint on them. Talk about narcolepsy warning. Thankfully no one fainted or had a seizure.

_"Black dress with the tights underneath, (Whistles x2)_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And she's an actress (actress),_

_(Whoa...)_

_But she ain't got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

_And..._

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go -Whistles x2-_

_That's the way they all come through like -Whistles x4-_

_Low cut, see through, shirts that make ya -Whistles x2-_

_That's the way she come through like -Whistles x4-"_

They both pulled glow-sticks out from behind their backs. These weren't normal glow-sticks, no; they were eight feet long glow-stick rods that changed colors with boy temperature in florecent and neon shades. They pulled Nate in, because he was looking rather shy at the louder techno. Both Keegan and Maddi smacked his ass and left multicolored glow-paint handprints on his black jeans. Blaine and Kat where laughing, Nate was blushing horribly in the faint glowing light.

"_She wants to touch me (Whoa),_

_She wants to love me (Whoa),_

_She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a whore,_

_Never trust a whore,_

_Won't trust a whore,_

_Don't trust me._

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down."_

Keegan had stared into Nate's and Arrow's eyes and pushed them down slowly onto their knees on the floor, one on each side. With a very stern look on his face and a smirk he licked his lips and took over the next verse, staring more intently at Nate this time.

"_Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_

_(Whistles x2)_

_Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_(Whoa, oh, oh, oh)_

_Bruises cover your arms,_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._

_And the best is (best is),_

_No one knows who you are,_

_Just another girl alone at the bar."_

Maddi pulled him up from behind and twirled him around, her other arm already around Blaine. Stomping and dancing with the music and Arrow, she sand loud and proud Starstrukk's chorus.

"_I think I should know_

_How to make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce"_

She pushed both boys away pulling Arrow to dance with her and Keegan walked back up between them eyeing Kat and Maddi who were modeling with two bottles, one of whiskey and one of vodka. Blaine bit his lip at Keegan's touch. He had set his hands on his and his brother's lower backs. Nate was staring at Keegan, who was staring at Blaine, who was staring at the floor.

"_Tight jeans double D's makin' me go_

_All the people on the street know_

_Iced out, lit up make the kids go_

_All the people on the street know_

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands."_

Kat took what looks like a small glowing stick and wrote the rest of the words in the air, dancing at the same time, for everyone to sing aloud. The words glittered and pulsed with the music.

"_And the set list (set list),_

_You stole off the stage,_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_Push it baby; push it baby, out of control_

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow_

_(Whoa, oh, oh, oh...)_

_Push it baby; push it baby, out of control_

_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_Shush girl, shut your lips,_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_(Whistles x2)_

_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_(Whistles x4)_

_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_I think I should know_

_(She wants to touch me, Whoa)_

_How to make love to something innocent_

_(She wants to love me, Whoa)_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_(She'll never leave me.)_

_Now, L O V E is just another word_

_(Whoa, whoa, oh, oh...)_

_I never learned to pronounce_

_(Whoa... Don't trust me!)_

_Don't trust a whore,_

_Never trust a whore,_

_Won't trust a whore,_

_L-O-V-E, Don't Trust Me."_

As the song died and the lights came back on everyone was laying on the floor breathing hard and laughing uncontrollably until Maddi finally said something, "So that's us! Now it's really almost ten and I intend on spending all day in the pool." She glanced at everyone smiling, then turning quick on her toes with a little spin ran out the open glass doors and jumped into the pool.

Keegan looked up immediately and did a head-bang to make his sunglasses fall over his eyes. He jumped up, Nate looked over and it seemed like Keegan never hit the ground, but he stood there looked at Nate on the ground laying still and helped him up. "Come on out with us, we'll explain ourselves I promise," he smirked and looked to Kat who was standing there with wide eyes. _I swear I won't tell him about you, just about how I can fly, and not the mind reading thing. This kid seems a bit lost; he should still think he can think without us all knowing._

* * *

**A/N: Psst.. My notes are at the end of the next chapter, so just keep reading. X3**


	5. Chapter Five: Our Memories, No Surprise

Kat nodded in understanding, then looked at Arrow and Blaine who were still on the floor. Blaine opened his eyes and found Arrow staring at him with hair hanging in his face. He tried to get up but Arrow was straddling him, like it was normal. Blaine's face transformed into a look of shock. "Uhm Arrow… Does… What are… can you move?"

Amusing as it was Kat, though a fit of laughter, made Arrow stand and walk out to check on Nate. She hoped they didn't scare him, or as Arrow to Blaine as it seemed. "Come on! I will explain to you, as you seem to not know anything about me anyway."

"You're not gonna try and rape me too are you," The shorter boy smiled a bit and blushed realizing what had just happened. He couldn't tell who was gay or straight or hell even transsexual here for that matter. All the lines where blurred, and anything was to be expected.

Snapping he fingers a few times with a tilted head Blaine went back into focus. "Hey, come on," noticing his eyes got cleared Kat smiled, "I thought I was supposed to be the mystery!" She took Blaine's hand and led him through back behind the bar down the hall. It was actually very hard to do, you had to make a right, left, right, go through a door, make another left, go through a second door, and then you were there. But she tapped a few bottles in a tune and a piece of the wall moved. It was amazing, there were no seams on paint to be seen, but it held and elevator.

"How did you do that?" Blaine kept trying to make sense of everything and it was making his head hurt. Kat just laughed at him and pulled him inside. A familiar song was playing and he hummed along to it; they harmonized as the elevator jolted slightly to a stop.

"A magician never reveals her secrets. However, I kinda did wanna just sing a bit with you. I saw what it was like down there. You really understood them. Duet with me?"

Blaine smiled at her blush. It wasn't the totally I'm in love with you, but it was the sweet kind. The one that tugs at heartstrings. "You know I'm gay right." He wanted to get that out of the way, laughing as she nodded slowly like he had just asked her if she was a girl. "Just wanted to make sure," the curly haired boy said as he was blindfolded. "What are you doing, now I really do thing you're gonna rape me," he roughed his voice a bit, playing along, sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"I'm not getting kinky," she laughed, "just calm down. It's a secret how to get this to work and I don't want anyone to know it. She untied his blindfold as a wall lined with book-filled bookcases turned and a semi-circle or a stage took its place. On it was a grand piano. "I saved for this since I was twelve." She took his hand and pulled him over to sit with her.

"So what kind of duet is this?" Blaine looked over at Kat smiling. He thought it was a bit strange her only wanting to show him this. Why wouldn't she show one of her closer friends?

The ginger nodded to the music stand where sheet music sat, but she looked down at the keys. Her hands silently glided across them till she felt one that was perfect for the moment. The sheet music changed it self and re-wrote the words in Blaine's hands.

"Jump in whenever you feel like it." Stunned he couldn't look away from the paper. It looked like it was being written by a quill as Kat started to play, humming a tune.

There was a fast piano entry and it sounded hard, fingers pouncing on and off the keys. Yet, it still sounded elegant, but mournful; the result was its own type of beautiful. It slowed a bit, and the notes made a tune that was wistful and swift like the wind. A guitar part appeared under the piano and Kat looked up. She wore a sad smile, "Do you think you could? I'll change it back if you don-" Blaine cut her off when he noticed she was staring at the same guitar he used the night before. Somehow it found its way here. He didn't question, but understood and went to get it. Then, when he sat back down, she began to sing once he started strumming.

_"A hundred days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lies have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

_But all the miles that separate,_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time."_

The piano slowly faded into the background a bit more now that she knew Blaine was playing too. There were only a few chords to be played, a note here or there. Blaine jumped in and sung the song as well, weaving in and out to form the duet. Dark mist started filling the room, the lights clicked off with a flash, the notes still being written glowed a soft gold.

"_I miss those blue eyes,_

_How you kissed me at night._

_I miss the way we sleep,_

_Like there's no sunrise,_

_Like the taste of your smile,_

_I miss the way we breathe._

_But I never told you,_

_What I should have said._

_No, I never told you,_

_I just held it in."_

Pictures in faded color started playing in the mist. Things like Kat at a little girl curled up on the floor against a wood door. Her parents were yelling and she was staring at a small battery operated jack'o lantern. Halloween was a about a week away. That was the last night she ever saw her dad. She didn't get much sleep. There was a lot of talking going on, she didn't know it at the time what it was about. The police had come to the door. It was a long night.

Blaine looked over at Kat for a minute as the song key changed slightly and the guitar in his hands changed to a violin. He knew this song. They hummed together as he played and the piano grew fast again and strong. Her eyes where closed and there where silver tears falling down her cheeks.

"_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become?"_

She opened her eyes and looked up at the curly haired boy. She didn't try to smile anymore and his eyes shown the lies of his. "Close your eyes." Blaine did and let the music carry him with words as she started playing again. The guitar back in his hands and the piano going back to normal tempo, the guitar grew strong this time.

"_If I could see the future and how this plays out,_

_I bet it's better than where we are now,_

_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why._

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow,_

_I can't believe that I stayed till today._

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow,_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise._

A picture of a very small boy was on the screen. His dad was screaming at him and pushing him to the floor, giving him a small kick in his side. It was his entire fault. He knew his mom wouldn't come home that night. The wild haired boy didn't know how he knew. All he wanted to do was sleep. But his dad was drunk and smashing things all that night. There was a fire at her parents' house, the got there just as flames where licking the rooftop. She has died from the smoke, all he had left of her was a gold guitar pick she was going to give him that year for his birthday.

"_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me,_

_Both wrong and right, our memories,_

_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep._

_Our favorite place we used to go,_

_The warm embrace that no one knows,_

_The loving look that's left your eyes,_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise."_

The leveled out the instruments sound and looked at each other, a smile spreading across both of their tear stained faces. Memories flashed in quick paces across the screens. The next song they both laughed at under the circumstances.

"_It's like I want to hear a silent sound,_

_And then hold it in my hand._

_But a rose won't blossom from a ground,_

_Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that:_

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out._

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah yeah yeah._

_But maybe when you smile,_

_It means you'd stay awhile._

_ Just maybe, you'd save me now._

_I'm only fooling myself._

_I'm only fooling myself._

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed,_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life,_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please!_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please!"_

They sang each part of the songs once and then overlaid them. Kat sang the first, Blaine the second. They ended up laughing and closer on the stood, Blaine tossed up the instrument and music and the both turned into a gold simmer that rained down on them. "Blaine Anderson, you're life just got a whole lot more mysterious."

The boy just looked at her confused. "Is it a crush? 'Cause I thought we went over this." He was still joking around.

With a smile on her face she shook her head. "Blaine, you shouldn't of been able to use that guitar. It was only meant for people who had a certain type of blood in them."

"So we're related?"

She shook her head again and glitter fell off of the hair in waves. "It's magick Blaine, the real kind."

* * *

**A/N: Well. This was going to be one massive chapter because I haven't been updating a lot due to school and distractions and FCAT (Grrr next week…), but I really thought there was a good place for a break. Also I really didn't wanna overload you with songs in on chapter. The second part is kinda a transition. I will be getting my new laptop next week too so I should be able to get chapters up easier! Yay! I really need reviews though guys! I wanna know if you like where this story is going or is there anything you wanna see. I had a terrible writers block attack last week. It was horrid. Don't make me go through that again! :) M'kay, well then. I'm gonna stop ranting and let you review. Thanks!**

**- Zoi~**


End file.
